


【都铎王朝|西摩骨科】阋墙

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 美剧《都铎王朝》历史向同人，骨科无差。
Relationships: Edward Seymour/Thomas Seymour





	【都铎王朝|西摩骨科】阋墙

托马斯西摩：可曾想到惨死的克伦威尔，哥哥？  
爱德华西摩：原来你这么恨我。

我们会一起接受审判，一起死，再一起下地狱。  
==================================================================

“我恨你。”  
十二岁的托马斯站在房子门口，噙着眼泪，愤怒和悲伤扭曲了少年的面部线条。而长他八岁的哥哥，俊美的爱德华转过身，头也不回地离开了家。  
他甚至有余裕留给弟弟一个饱含高傲悲悯的微笑，就好像他是一个纯粹的旁观者，一个局外人。  
“你害死了她！！！是你害死了她！！！她最后的日子一直都在念你的名字！是你害死了她！！！”  
托马斯的哀恸和嘶吼终止在父亲到来的一刻，而不论是那些锥心的指控，还是父亲与弟弟，都被爱德华头也不回地留在了身后。  
这是他们的母亲，西摩夫人过世的第三天。

十六岁的时候，比托马斯早出生了那么几分钟的简出落成一位出色的大家闺秀，接受着良好的贵族教育。而托马斯长得比十二岁的时候克制许多，他仿佛忘记了四年前为了母亲的过世和哥哥的冷血歇斯底里的自己，亲亲热热地拥抱求学归来的爱德华。而爱德华吻他的面颊，满意于自己的弟弟妹妹总算配得上家族的姓氏。  
他们的父亲，约翰·西摩暗地里为长子叹口气。他在夜里祈祷的时候，恳求天父给予长子指引，不要让他在名利中迷失。  
半夜托马斯偷偷溜进了哥哥的卧房。他爬上床，惊讶于爱德华睡着的时候竟然比醒着更有人情味。十岁的托马斯和哥哥一起睡，说希望自己成为像哥哥一样的人。  
一样强壮，而不是冷血。  
爱德华这时候醒了，他看见托马斯并不意外。“来掐死我吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”托马斯瞬间涨红了脸，恨自己没有直接动手。爱德华半抬起身子，微笑着向他伸出手：“来。”他总是微笑着，他懂得微笑能让他的俊美更具有效用。  
托马斯最终还是走了过去。爱德华的手指修长有力，尤其是在解扣子的时候。  
“果然是我的弟弟。”爱德华戏谑地捏了把少年并不明显的腹肌。托马斯感到自己的手仿佛失去了控制，在自己哥哥的身上游走。爱德华除了一张俊美的脸，还有着宛如艺术品一样的成年男人的身体。  
“向下……是的……”  
托马斯知道性是怎么一回事，他当然已经有了性经验，对方是一个大他六岁的女人，健康有活力。爱德华无需关心他弟弟还是不是处男，因为确切地说，托马斯的初夜，正是他拿走的。

“我订婚了。”他轻声对十八岁的托马斯说，“你高兴吗？”  
托马斯摇摇头又点点头，他的头发还有些湿。半晌爱德华听到了一声被压得极低的嘶哑质问：“你怎么能如此冷酷，哥哥。”  
那一刻他们又变回了母亲过世那年家门口分道扬镳的兄弟俩。爱德华没有说话，只是无声地揽过托马斯，亲吻他乱翘的卷发，表现得像一个优雅的混蛋。

“她好看吗？”  
“有一种迷人的风情。而且，于我是个最为合适的选择。”  
托马斯已经习惯于爱德华的冷酷微笑，于是他也笑了一下。嘴角飞快地向上掠，笑意藏在细长的眼睛里，变质为嘲讽。  
或者嘲讽才是本质。母亲的面容始终沉淀在他心底。

爱德华结婚了。新郎新娘如金童玉女，是天生的一对璧人。托马斯在人群中为大哥鼓掌，在心底嗤之以鼻。  
他和简都二十岁了，简娴静温婉，入宫做了王后身边的女侍官。而他终于学会冷静地嘲讽爱德华。嘲讽不能刺伤爱德华，而托马斯再也没有正面冲撞过他的大哥。

“他看上去是个不错的人。英俊、有耐心，也不乱发脾气……”  
赫福德夫人曾经深切地爱着西摩家的长子，曾经，在她还是个少女的时候。然而在嫁给梦中的男神之后，她学会了用一个漂亮的句式在人前讲自己的丈夫：“他看上去……”这个句式使她可以不必说谎，且除了她自己，永远没人能说爱德华西摩实际上是个混蛋。  
不，爱德华当然不是混蛋，他是个优雅而完美的贵族，甚至混蛋都要比他好一些。赫福德夫人叉起一只虾，她刚刚昂着头对她的丈夫宣称“在你对我忠贞之前，你也别想着我对你忠贞”。她如此聪明又要强，可以在宫廷里从丈夫的身边离开，躲到帷幕里和别的贵族偷情，而爱德华永远不会对她生气，不会妒忌她的情夫。他会捍卫自己的妻子和家族免受宫廷流言污蔑，会为她端来对虾，不是因为爱她至深，恰恰是因为他一点都不爱她。他是一尊雕像，而一个女人，无论怎样聪明或者美貌，所要的不过是一点点幸福，这样的幸福即便是街头的小混混也给得起，雕像爱德华却是个深不见底的黑洞，天生对感情和幸福绝缘。  
托马斯就比爱德华更像那个小混混。他长得同样英俊，他的话语蕴含让人狂热的力量。直到面对托马斯抛出的诱惑，赫福德夫人才看清她对爱德华的感情仍然存有一缕明灭的烛火。她为此流泪了，泪水属于告别，因爱而生的恨最终让她躺在托马斯的怀里，亲手掐灭了那支白烛。

西摩爵士去世了，爱德华坚持不让自己的妹妹，如今的英国王后得知。托马斯没有发表看法，而赫福德夫人不解，她试图与爱德华争辩，而她的丈夫只是微笑着看她，说“我自有安排”。  
这句话没来由地让她心里发凉。  
爱德华果然挑了一个不可能的时机，他在王后随国王出游的时候与她并辔告知她这个噩耗，可怜的王后在民众面前甚至不能为父亲哀恸。赫福德夫人的判断没有错，却也有那么一刹那无比同情英国王后，并且还是会为爱德华的冷酷感到心惊肉跳。  
他怎能如此冷酷。  
然后她站在原地，对爱德华的背影露出轻蔑又优雅的微笑。

“我们的孩子叫什么名字？”  
“托马斯。”  
她冷冷地看他，带着毫不费心遮掩的嘲讽笑容。报复的快感在那一刻到达巅峰，却依然无法摧毁爱德华的城墙。  
“好名字。”他对自己的夫人和儿子略一欠身，转身离开了。爱德华心里自有盘算，妹妹留下的孩子是英格兰唯一的王子，此刻比什么都重要。

“我真好奇你的情妇都有谁，也像跟我一样快活吗？哥哥。”托马斯在深夜来到爱德华的卧室，赫福德夫人为了照顾孩子，和孩子单独睡一间卧房。爱德华抬起头看自己的弟弟，找不到一点自己当年的样子。托马斯的英俊得益于西摩家的良好基因，但他英俊得骄狂放浪，令爱德华无由地想到男性魅魔，传说中靠性为生的地狱生物。  
是什么时候他的弟弟变成现在这个样子？爱德华不记得，却又觉得托马斯变成这样是必然。他自小就情绪化严重，长大变得克制，但那些情绪总要有所安放。真是家族的耻辱，他想，但有什么办法呢，托马斯是他的弟弟，成功诱惑了自己的兄长。  
托马斯所有的技巧，也得益自他。想到这儿他猛一翻身，将自己的弟弟压在床板之上。

西摩兄弟在暗流涌动的宫廷彼此照应，貌合神离又心照不宣。爱德华任海军大臣，他的儿子越长越像孩子叔叔，而孩子叔叔本人正在热烈地追求一位美丽的贵妇。后来贵妇成了国王的第六位妻子，托马斯被远派荷兰，然而他们尽力推延出发时间，终于未及出发，王后就成为了国王的遗孀。  
托马斯宣称要做这个女人第四任丈夫的当晚爱德华终于看出了弟弟的野心。他的弟弟像他一样，早已失去了心。不同的是他抛弃了感情，而托马斯只用感情做筹码和工具。

“你到底要做什么？娶了国王的遗孀不代表你就能当上国王。”  
“所以我要做接下来的事。”  
托马斯冷笑，转身离去。  
过去的画面于现在颠倒了重演。爱德华已经不年轻了，托马斯现在是宫廷里最英俊的男人，放肆地追逐着伊丽莎白·都铎的裙摆。

事态不受控制的速度远比他想象得要快。到这一步他才发现他不能扔下托马斯。他做出最后的努力，要给托马斯辩白的机会。然而托马斯已经全然疯了，没人在听证会上见到他。爱德华发现自己的弟弟将自己远远放逐到了和他对立的对岸，而他之前竟然从未注意到。  
约翰达德利从他身边经过，阴鸷如秃鹫：“你犯了个错误，萨默塞特公爵大人。”  
爱德华把笑憋回胸腔，他是在说我不该救自己的弟弟吗？开什么玩笑。如果可以，萨默塞特公爵会很期待和达德利的刽子手喝一夜酒（注）。

他伸出了手，托马斯却拒绝了他。  
爱德华在狱中见了弟弟最后一面。托马斯像个疯子：  
“想一想如果我当上国王会做的事，哥哥，你喜欢王后这个头衔吗？”  
他们的心放错了地方。  
“地狱见，爱德华。”  
这是托马斯对他说的最后一句话。

爱德华西摩于1552年，被处以极刑。

END.  
*注：指爱德华西摩曾灌醉给克伦威尔行刑的刽子手，导致第二天行刑时刽子手宿醉……现场惨不忍睹。


End file.
